powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaisoulg
https://twitter.com/amiamihobbynews/status/1138980189688303617?s=19 is a mysterious knight dedicated to finding the strongest warrior among the Super Sentai. Character History Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Gaisoulg is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Ryusoulgers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai, and initially sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also receives an invitation to the battle and surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisorg to attack next. Gaisoulg then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happen to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisoulg attacks the duo until Marvelous arrives to fight him. Gaisorg is able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflects one strike and is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterwards and is summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Gaisorg reveals he is in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserts Gaisorg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisoulg confronts Takaharu and attacks him. Gaisorg is sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisoulg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisoulg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. After Ultimate Dai-Satan is defeated, Rita summons Gaisoulg's armor to fight against Marvelous, Stinger, Takaharu, Kagura and Yamato. RyusoulGreen and RyusoulBlack appears and finish off Rita by destroying Gaisoulg's armor in order to release her. After Gaisoulg's armor has separated into pieces, a mysterious individual manages to take Gaisoulg's helmet. Ryusoulger At some point after obtaining a new host, Gaisoulg released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru, however the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisoulg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the first for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t got rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisoulg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Gaisoulg later approached Prime Minister Reiko Kano at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Reiko responded that she and Gaisoulg are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Reiko tells Gaisoulg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisoulg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Reiko leaves, Gaisoulg asks her where she’s going which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. Personality Not much known about his personality. It is shown that he is a merciless and sadistic knight who wanted to defeat his enemies without any villains' help. He is also one of the Sentai villains with a loner-type personality. Users These persons used the armor and unlike the hosts, they have full control of it. RitaSS.jpg|Rita Valmer.jpg|Valma https://twitter.com/toei_rider_zio/status/1139306596310409217?s=21 Hosts These Super Sentai members were forced to wear the armor against their will and while using it they had no control of their actions. Luka Millfy.PNG|Luka Millfy Gaisorg unmasked.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Gaisorg (Stinger).jpg|Stinger Captain Marvelous.PNG|Captain Marvelous Arsenal * - a purple version of the Ryusoulgers' Ryusoul Ken. *Shield *RyuSouls **GaiSoul Attacks * *Luka's Gokai Saber technique *Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo *Projectile Energy Blade Attack Powers & Abilities * Invisibility: While it’s unknown if he can access to this ability via KakureSoul like the Ryusoulgers or is a power belonging to a host. It’s confirmed that Gaisorg can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. * Minosaur Creation: According to Reiko Kano, Gaisoulg is capable of creating Minosaurs, much like herself or Kureon. Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episodes 1-4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12-13 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gaisoulg is voiced by , who previously voiced as Mepple in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'', Buldont in ''Choriki Sentai Ohranger'' and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ''His suit actor is . Notes *Gaisoulg continues the tradition of a knight-themed Sentai Villian featured in a dinosaur-themed Sentai series that began with Dora Knight from ''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Other characters include the Armor of Darkness from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Raging Knight Dogold from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Gaisoulg's armor resembles the Ryusoulger's suit and his sword is a silver-and-purple version of the Ryusoul Ken. *The details on his armor give him the semblance of a human-sized RyuSoul in Knight Mode. *Gaisoulg shares many notable similarities with other knight-themed characters, most notably Wolzard, The Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold. In regards to Wolzard, both are wield a sword and shield weapons and both feature a similar purple & silver color scheme. In regards to the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold, these are sentient suits of armor which enslaved their hosts and gives them access to their weapons and techniques as well as the skills and techniques of their victims. *The Japanese pronunciation of his name (Gaisōgu, ガイソーグ) is similar to Kaizoku (カイゾク) with little difference of sound. Although people don't usually use Katakana for spell Japanese word in Hiragana, it's written as かいぞく and in Kanji write as 海賊 which means "pirate". **His name might also be derived from the Japanese word Gaisou (外装), which means "sheath". **Part of his name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji "Yoroi" (鎧 lit. "armor"). *Despite not being part of the Druidon Tribe, Gaisoulg's Knight motif plays into the Chess theme shared by almost all main members of Druidon. *Gaisoulg's shield is similar to the Hylian Shield from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game. Appearances References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Violet Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity